1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a button that is secured to a fabric or the like and which has a head that can be tilted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous buttons are in use which generally include a button body and a rivet member for securing the button to a fabric. Typically, a button cap, which can serve as an ornamental decorative part of the button, is permanently attached to the head of the button body. It is desireable that the head and cap of the button be mounted to tilt within a limited arc relative to that central axis which is common to both the button body and the rivet member, whereby the head of the button can be canted relative to the plane of the fabric to which it is secured so as to be more easily inserted into and through a buttonhole to fasten two members of an article or garment together.
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,307 and 4,541,148, each discloses a button having a head that can be tilted relative to the common central axis passing through both the button body and the rivet that pierces the fabric and is inserted into the base of the button body to secure the button to the fabric. In Ishizaki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,307, a button top is carried by a support plate that has an expansible central opening which can accept an enlarged head of the main body of the button whereby the button top is pivotally and rotatably mounted to the main body. A disadvantage of this button is that the button top can disengaged from the enlarged ed, either intentionally or by accident, if a sufficient force is exerted thereon; and, any ornamental configuration or design on the button top must be one that does not require orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,148 has a pair of oppositely disposed upstanding curved webs that support and interconnect disk-like portion, covered by a cap, with a socket portion. However, the structure of the paired webs does not permit the button to be tilted substantially the same arcuate distance under a given force at ever point throughout its circumference, as the placement of the bs allows the button to be more readily tilted in a first direction in which the webs are positioned in alignment with each other rather than in a second direction in which the webs are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, the second direction being spaced 90.degree. from the first direction. Further, a metal button back member of a complex tubular configuration cooperates with the socket portion to support and maintain the cap and disk portions in an upright position coaxial with the central axis of the button.
As described hereinafter, the button of the subject invention is constructed with a minimum of structural elements and can be readily and easily tilted in ny direction.